Chantal Janzen
Chantal Janzen ( Tegelen , 15 February 1979 ) is a Dutch actress , musical star and presenter who appeared among others in 42nd Street , Saturday Night Fever , Beauty and the Beast, he believe in me and Tarzan . She also presents television programs since 2005. Content [ hide ] *1 Background **1.1 Personal life **1.2 Moreira de Melo incident *2 Career **2.1 Musicals **2.2 Movies **2.3 Television **2.4 Music **2.5 Publications *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles Background [ edit ] Chantal Janzen studied at the Amsterdam School of the Arts . She took classes in classical ballet, modern dance, jazz dance, acting, acting and singing, tap and musical repertoire. She played roles in the musicals Crazy For You , Can you tell me the way to Hamelin, sir? , Saturday Night Fever , 42nd Street , Beauty and the Beast , Tarzan , Petticoat , Wicked , and he believe in me . They also performed as a soloist in Musicals in Ahoy (2002 and 2004). On television, she played guest roles in Baantjer , Intensive Care , Band , Girls of the White and Children No Objection . They also presented along with Carlo Boszhard the televisionLottery Live and together with Martijn Krabbé Idols . Janzen was also on the silver screen. She starred in the movies: Fighting Fish , The Reverend , Party , Deuce Bigalow II , Full Moon ,Love is All , Kicks , The Secret and the TV film Loverboy . Her CD single released in December 2002 Behind The Stars , the title song of the movie Science Fiction . Chantal Janzen received the John Kraaijkamp Musical Award 2002-coming talent for her starring role in Saturday Night Fever and Soetelieve Fair for Musical-coming talent. They also received a Musical Award in 2005 for Best Supporting Actress in Crazy For You. She was nominated for Best Actress in 2006 for Beauty and the Beast and in 2007 for her role in the musical Tarzan Jane. Stage Holding offered her the chance to be in the 2008/2009 season Boeing Boeing playing alongside Jon Eerd . On May 19, 2008 it was announced that Janzen would not play this role. She would be the role of Jane in the production Tarzan continue playing. The role that Janzen would play in Boeing Boeing was acquired by Lone van Roosendaal .[1] Due to her pregnancy, she explained the role of Jane from September 2008 until April 2009 down, and was temporarily replaced by Bente van den Brand . The last performance of Tarzan in the Netherlands took place on May 24, 2009. She also starred in the Disney Musical Sing-Along . [2] In 2010, Janzen was seen in the Dutch written especially for her musical Petticoat . [3] In the theater season 2011/2012 she played the role of Glinda, the Good Witch of the north, in the musical Wicked . By interpreting this role she was prematurely discontinued due to the rehearsals of the musical he believe in Me , in which she plays Rachel Hazes. In 2011, Chantal Janzen ended its contract with the AVRO and drew them at RTL 4 : "If I were present, the big galas (such Televizierring, ed) for the fourth time you run the risk that it is a trick I am. wondering what else to do. " [4] Chantal Janzens examples Stanley Burleson , Simone Kleinsma , Paul de Leeuw , Huub Stapel and Jon Eerd . Personal life [ edit ] For a few years, Chantal Janzen has a relationship with Marco Geeratz , from a previous relationship who already has three children. [2] She herself had a son. Moreira de Melo incident [ edit ] After a singing performance by former international hockey Fatima Moreira de Melo Janzen spoke in 2008, the words "What can she play hockey, eh, that girl." This statement led to much hilarity in the audience and the TV audience and was even nominated for TV moment of the year 2008. "It has become such a big thing. I come from the theater. With us the culture of tongue in cheek already very present. When television is not so, not like in America. When you look at an American award show , then it just so. Thanks so much. Such stars are glorified on television, and that is why drives a host mocking them. " Love to never talk about the incident Janzen. "I do not want to give her even more trouble. If they do not then do with me, I think it's good." [5] Career [ edit ] Musicals [ Edit ] *''42nd Street'' (2000-2001) - Lorraine Fleming / Understudy Peggy Sawyer *''Saturday Night Fever'' (2001-2003) - Stephanie Mangano *''Musicals in Ahoy'' (2002, 2004, 2006) *''Can you tell me the way to Hamelin, sir?'' (2003-2004) - Lidwientje Abomination *''Crazy for you'' (2004-2005) - Patsy / 1st understudy Polly Baker *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2005-2007) - Belle *''Tarzan'' (2007-2009) - Jane *''Disney Musical Sing A Long'' (2009-2010) - soloist (princess) *''Petticoat!'' (Oct. 2010-31 July 2011) - Patricia "Pattie" Jagersma *''Wicked'' (October 26, 2011 until July 29, 2012) - Glinda, the Good Witch of the North *''He Believe in Me'' (2012-present) - Rachel Hazes (Does role alongside Ricky Koole) Movies [ Edit ] *''Full Moon'' (2002) - Andrea *''Loverboy'' (2003) - Claudia *''Pista!'' (2003) - Heidi *''Fighting Fish'' (2004) - Jennifer *''Party'' (2004) - Talita *''The Reverend'' (2004) - Annet *''Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo'' (2005) - Scandinavian porn star *''Kicks'' (2007) - Denise *''Shrek 3'' (2007) - Snow White (voice) *''Everything is Love'' (2007) - Sarah *''Enchanted'' (2007) - Giselle (voice) *''The Hell of '63'' (2009) - Dieuwke Ferwerda *''Nanny McPhee 2'' (2010) - Isabel Green (voice) *''The Secret'' (2010) - Laura Stikker *''Soof'' (2013) - Bob Television [ edit ] Series *''IC'' (2002) - Esther Gold *''Baantjer'' (2003) - Season 9, Episode 4 - Julia Hendrikx *''The Band'' (2003) - Inge *''Kees & Co.'' (2004) - Girl gives opinion *''Girls of the White'' (2005) - Wendy *''The Lamas'' (2005) - Himself *''Together'' (2005) - Iris Bestevaer *''Children no objections'' (2006) - Himself *''Katja vs The Rest'' (2007) - Himself *''The TV Canteen'' (2010) - Private Helga Geer Heart (Allo Allo) *''Good Times, Bad Times'' (2012) - Glinda *''Divorce'' (2012-present) Sophie Schaeffer-Bax *''The TV Canteen'' (2013) - Barbie *''Fish Hooks'' (2013) - Bea Presentation / Jury *''D'r r Under D'Or'' (2003) *''Lottery € 100,000 Show'' (2006) *''Idols 3'' (2,005 to 2006) *''Ranking the Stars'' (2006-2007) *''Lottery Live'' (2005) *''Chantal@AVRO.nl'' (2008) *''Uitmarkt Musical Sing a Long'' (2008, 2009 and 2010) *''The Pink Ribbon Gala'' (2008 and 2009) *''Joseph Backstage , internet program Renate Schutte'' (2008) *''Golden Ring Televizier Gala'' (2008, 2009 and 2010) [6] *''Chalet Chantal , personality-year program'' (2008) *''Sooo 30'' (2009) *''The hofvijver concert'' (2008 and 2009) *''Seeking Freek Chantal'' (2009) *''Who is my ex?'' (2009) *''RTL Boulevard'' , raid host Winston Gerstanovitz (2009) *''Presentation Loekie Gold'' (2009), once at TROS *''Mies 80!'' , a tribute to the queen of the Dutch television (2009) *''Little do they know?'' , a quiz with various social groups (2009/2010) *''Backstage at Petticoat'' , documentary soap about the origins of Petticoat! *''Boys against Girls'' (along with Tijl Beckand ) (2011 - present) *''See She Flies'' (with Carlo Boszhard , Irene Moors and Gordon ) (2011) *''Sunday Night Fever'' (2011) *''Beat the best'' (along with Gordon) (2012) *''Your face sounds familliar'' (jury) (2012) *''Everybody Dance Now'' (presentation) (2013-present) *''Holland's Got Talent'' (jury) (2013-present) Music [ Edit ] *''Hello in Yellow'' - Frans Pollux and Chantal Janzen (± 2001 on the compilation album Venlo 'Pride) *''Behind the stars'' - Chantal Janzen (2002) *''Last Christmas'' and We Wish you a merry Christmas - Chantal Janzen. On the compilation X-Mas & Feelings musical stars for Opkikker Foundation (2004) *''125 Year Mastreechter Staar'' - Kon. Zangvereniging Mastreechter Staar Chantal Janzen and Bèr Schelling led Roger Moens (2007) *Chantal Janzen sang in several musicals and her Chantal@Avro.nl program (2008). In this program she sang special songs for people who according to her are worth a song. Among other Apples on the table leeks (along with Paul de Leeuw ) and Crazy (from Seal , along with Stanley Burleson ). *live at AVRO 's a new jacket with the Metropole Orchestra (2008), she sang Apples on the table leeks (from Toon Hermans ), Dad (from Stef Bos ) and Love from London (from BLØF ) *''Love'' - Rowwen Hèze and Chantal Janzen (2008) *''Fight them [7] - Yes-R and Chantal Janzen (song that the KWF supports) (2008) *''All birds - Chantal Janzen and Bastiaan Ragas (from the film Morrison gets a sister , 2008) *''Kolder Songs'' (album) - Songs Toon Hermans sent by Chantal Janzen, Willem Nijholt and Maurice Hermans , arranged by Floor Minnaert (2008) *''This challenge'' - Rowwen Hèze and Chantal Janzen (2012) special for the Floriade 2012. *''For Us Both'' - Los Angeles, The Voices (LA The Voices) and Chantal Janzen (2013) Publications [ edit ] *''Glossy'' *''FHM'' *''Veronica Guide'' *''Woman'' Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Official Account * Chantal Janzen on Twitter * Chantal Janzen on Facebook * Chantal Janzen on Instagram * Chantal Janzen on Insstar.com * Chantal Janzen on Instagweb.com * Chantal Janzen on Buzzcent.com * Chantal Janzen on Insstars.com * Chantal Janzen on Photostags.com Category:1979 births Category:Women's music